CARRIE
by DarellyLucero
Summary: In which Peter Hale didn't come back alone from the death. In which twenty years ago a teenage girl killed 440 people in one night and now she is back, darker than ever. In which everyone now has to believe that the Supernatural is more dangerous than they thought.
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE  
CARRIE**

" _She did not know if her gift had come from the lord of light or of darkness, and now, finally finding that she did not care which, she was overcome with an almost indescribable relief, as if a huge weight, long carried, had slipped from her shoulders."_

― _Stephen King, Carrie_

* * *

Beacon Hills could be categorized as a strange town but till the day it was nothing compared to the town next to them, Chamberlain. In April 5, 1993, something strange happened, 440 people died that day… first a fire in High School Ewen on prom night which killed all the students and adults presents, a gas station blew up minutes after taking the lives of a young couple, a sixteen year old girl and seventeen year old boy and finally a house close to the high school collapsed taking the life of a religious woman… of course everything was under the impression that accidents do happen even so many believed someone caused all these events.

Unfortunately, the newly Alpha Talia Hale from Beacon Hills received the news that what happened had been in fact caused by someone, a fifteen year old girl with telekinesis that later died by a wound she acquired when her house fell down on her… protecting the secret of the supernatural, Talia made sure that no one knew where the body of the girl was because it was just matter of time before someone could try to take it and make experiments but something was off about the girl, she looked so innocent until Alan Deaton, Talia's friend and emissary, found out something dangerous and incredible dark was inside of the girl and it wanted to come out. Talia not wanting to put anyone in danger buried her body under the Hale house… deeper than anyone could ever think… no one knew… no one would ever find out the body of the blonde girl, no one would ever let out such darkness in town… but then again, it was Beacon Hills.

Twenty years later, Derek Hale, son of Talia Hale, had killed his uncle Peter Hale in vengeance for killing his sister, Laura; the newly Alpha –because he had taken Peter's alpha status- buried his uncle's body under the house not knowing something more powerful and more dangerous was under them.

Even so, Peter Hale wasn't stupid, he always had a Plan B in case something would happen… after he died, he managed to attach himself into Lydia Martin's mind, who was a banshee and she didn't know, thinking she was going crazy and most importantly, she was terrified, Peter managed to manipulate her into bringing him back from the death… of course no one knew… not even Peter that he hadn't come back alone… No… someone else had come with him.

Carrietta White was brought back to life by accident… or maybe it wasn't an accident…

Because just like Peter Hale, Carrietta White was fully conscious on what was happening around her… now, Peter went insane when he was put in a coma for six years.

Little Carrie was dead for twenty years; it's obvious how much sanity is left in her…

None.

 _LAUREN GERMAN_ AS **CARRIETTA "CARRIE" WHITE**

 _TOM ELLIS_ AS **LUCIFER**

* * *

Hello! This is a new story. I don't originally own Carrie, she belongs to Stephen King as her back story and the book, I only own the way Carrie will affect the Teen Wolf universe and how she is going to behave because she will not be like in the book, now she is an adult and she is evil. I also own Lucifer's character.

Please leave your reviews!


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**01; carrie is back**

* * *

 _Derek Hale rolled his eyes at his mother when she started to give him tons of kisses on his cheeks, he tried to move away from her hoping that no one would see what was happening, the feeling of embarrassment was flowing right on top to him…_

 _ **"Mom-"** he tried to step away **"Mom… Stop- Ugh"** finally she let go of him and watched him amused as he wiped away his cheeks **"You are embarrassing me."**_

 _Talia Hale rolled her eyes **"I'm just happy for you"** she grinned **"My little boy is finally fifteen… you are growing up so fast, Derek."**_

 _The younger Hale sighed **"Thanks mom"** he smiled innocently **"Which means that I get to use the car whenever I want?"**_

 _ **"Nice try, sweetheart"** his mother replied making him huff **"You still got another year to reach for you to use the car"** she smirked **"But I know there is something that you are old enough to do."**_

 _Derek's eyes widened, now excited **"What is it?"** he asked anxiously._

 _ **"Washing your own clothes"** she answered with a smile which grew when she saw his smile fell and made a grimace **"Go enjoy your party, sweetheart"** she pinched his cheek making him whine in protest, then she left his side. _

_Derek huffed rolling his eyes and walked to the living room where all his family was, everyone was talking to someone else, finally his eyes landed on his uncle, Peter, who was sitting alone in a chair reading a book… as always. The younger werewolf shrugged and went to spend some time with his uncle._

 _ **"And the birthday boy finally makes his appearance"** Peter said out loud still looking at his book._

 _Derek took away the book making Peter sigh, he sat in front of him and grinned **"Why so lonely, uncle Peter? Are you not enjoying the party?"** _

_The older werewolf gave him a glare but then smirked **"How could I when all I could hear was my sister attacking my nephew with kisses"** he narrowed his eyes at him **"You still got some of her lipstick in your right cheek… I would wipe out that if I were you"** instantly Derek flushed embarrassed and did what Peter said **"Wouldn't want anyone to see."**_

 _ **"Whatever"** he muttered **"I would prefer to be with my friends instead of having this family party."**_

 _ **"Don't whine, Derek"** Peter replied mocking him **"Only kids do that… oh wait- I forgot teenagers do whine too, and that's what you are"** he arched his eyebrow **"A whining teenager… but I don't worry, soon you become a man… in probably ten years due the fact that you still have a baby face."**_

 _ **"Don't you ever shut up?"** Derek asked **"You are always talking."**_

 _Peter smirked **"Still whining"** he sang making his nephew growl **"But you are kind of right; this party is horrible… not more horrible than when I turned fifteen but pretty close."**_

 _ **"Why?"** Derek asked curious **"What happened on your birthday? Did you catch on fire or something?"** he smirked._

 _The older Hale rolled his eyes **"If you haven't notice my birthday is on April 5, little nephew."**_

 _ **"So?"** Peter couldn't help but roll his eyes at his nephew's stupidity._

 _ **"Don't they teach you anything in school?"** Peter asked back **"Or haven't you read the paper on that day?"** he sighed **"1993, the year when I finally turned fifteen and exactly on April 5, my birthday, is when Chamberlain was attacked by mysterious and horrible events."** _

_Derek leaned closely listening to his uncle; he was in fact very interested to know what horrible events happened that day because he didn't know something happened, and it was weird because Chamberlain is the town next to Beacon Hills… literally almost a couple of feet away from the end of the town._

 _ **"What happened?"** he asked curious. _

_**"Three events happened the night of my birthday"** Peter answered **"First, Chamberlain's high school caught on fire… it was prom night, almost every student was there that night and every single teenager and adult that went; they all died trapped inside of the school."**_

 _Derek looked horrified **"That's horrible."**_

 _ **"That's why I'm not a big fan of fire"** his uncle replied and sighed **"The second event happened streets away from the school. A gas station blew up taking the lives of a young couple… actually-"** he narrowed his eyes **"They weren't much older than you. A sixteen year old girl and a seventeen year old boy… both went to the same high school in where the fire happened."**_

 _Derek frowned **"And the last one?"**_

 _ **"Yes, the last one"** he repeated **"A house fell down with a religious woman inside of it. The entire house collapsed but no other house did. Do you want to know something even stranger?"** his nephew nodded **"The religious woman had a daughter who also went to the same high school."**_

 _ **"Everyone who died was related somehow to the school"** Derek muttered. _

_**"Yes, so obvious"** Peter sneered **"But apparently accidents happen or that is what the town claims of what happened. But I know better."**_

 _ **"You don't think they were accidents, do you?"** Derek asked sensing his uncle getting angrier. _

_**"The high school caught on fire and no one could got out? Not even one?"** Peter scoffed **"Every single one died but the strange thing is that the doors weren't locked… nothing was stopping those people to get out of the school, it was a clear path."**_

 _ **"How do you know that?"** the younger werewolf asked curious._

 _Peter grinned **"You don't think I wouldn't investigate what happened that day… Derek, it was my birthday, I had to know what ruined my day… and there is no way in hell I would buy up that crap about those events being accidents"** he cleared his throat **"The gas station? Those kids apparently crashed against the gas station which caused the explosion, you see, I can believe that, maybe they were drunk or going over the speed limit but closer to the station the pavement of the road was opened, a huge crack was there and there is nothing explaining what caused that crack-"**_

 _ **"An earthquake?"** Derek suggested **"It would explain the accident, maybe how the school caught a fire and the house collapsing."**_

 _ **"An earthquake that was only felt on Chamberlain and not Beacon Hills?"** Peter asked in disbelief **"An earthquake that caused a house to collapse on its totality but the houses around it were standing still? An earthquake so powerful that it would cause those three accidents but the rest of the town its fine like nothing happened?"** he smiled sardonically **"There was no earthquake, Derek. I am a werewolf… I would have felt if it was coming, every single one of the family would had feel it but we didn't know until we saw it on the news."**_

 _ **"So what do you think caused the accidents?"** Derek asked carefully when he noticed how much this was affecting his uncle._

 _ **"Something supernatural, of course"** he answered **"I don't think they were accidents, I think something or someone intentionally killed all those people."**_

 _ **"Derek"** Talia's voice sounded interrupting the male werewolves **"Come one, your aunt Gisela wants to say hello and your sister Cora wants to play with you."**_

 _Derek nodded and stood up, Talia sensed something wrong **"What were you talking about?"**_

 _Before Peter could lie about the subject Derek told her the truth **"Peter was telling me about what happened in Chamberlain years ago."**_

 _Talia tensed **"Oh, those horrible accidents."**_

 _ **"Yeah, accidents"** Peter muttered._

 _His sister almost growled at him " **Yes, Peter, accidents, because that is exactly what happened to the town, horrible accidents"** she turned to her son and grabbed his arm **"Let's go to say hello to your aunt, Derek."**_

 _Talia tugged his arm and both left Peter alone. The blue eyed werewolf couldn't help but glare at his sister's back, he knew she knew something about what happened that night of his birthday; not only did the "accidents" ruined one of his days but also the fact that everyone was congratulating his sister about her newly alpha status make everyone look at Peter like the black sheep… and he was, everyone could see he was the lonely one, the quiet one, the cold one, the one that could manipulate someone into doing something that person would hate… but it had its benefits, Peter was smart, smarter than almost everyone in his family and he knew how to use his intelligence to outsmart anyone else but still people would always consider Talia the better Hale._

 _Even so Peter never stopped thinking about Chamberlain, if his sister knew the truth then he was right, something or someone supernatural had been involved… maybe she helped to cover up the mess because the death of 440 people calls attention and there was no way the supernatural could handle being public._

 _Peter Hale stood up from the chair and decided to go to his room where he knew no one would bother him… either way no one was going to notice he was missing from the party maybe Derek but he would be too busy playing with his little sister; as the werewolf entered his room he felt a strange sensation, a chill through his body, he ignored it and went to lay on his bed with the same book he had previously with him, he had manage to take it back from his nephew, sighing Peter continued reading in silence ignoring everything else around him, for hours he continued, till it was almost midnight._

 _At the other side of the room, Peter owned a desk and a chair; in that chair was sitting a blonde haired girl who looked the same age as him, she was looking at him with a cold stare, she was wearing a slight pink dress, perfect dress for a prom night, unfortunately her dress and herself were covered with dry pig blood making her look terrifying._

 _She never moved from the chair, until Peter finished reading his book and went to sleep; the blonde got up from the chair and walked out of the room passing through the door as the ghost she was, she walked with a dead stare on her eyes till she reached to a certain door, same thing, she passed through the door and now she was inside of the room, she walked to the bed and sat down next to the body that was sleeping there._

 _She leaned till her lips were close to the ear of the person and she whispered in a monotonous tone, her eyes pitch black **"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, if I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take."**_

 _Derek woke up with a gasp looking around frenetically but saw nothing, he tried to calm himself, his gold eyes disappeared just as his claws did; he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes trying to get back to sleep thinking it had been just a nightmare._

 _The next day Derek met Paige who would be the beginning of his suffering. Peter on the other hand returned to his search of answers about Chamberlain and only because of that, the girl who always remains in the house didn't choose him as her main entertainment… but it didn't mean she was just going to let him go… the blue eyed werewolf had so much to offer if he was willingly to find an answer to the events, obvious to her, the answer was her._

* * *

"Lydia –You don't know what you are doing"

Derek's voice cracked as he tried to move but he was too weak; Lydia Martin had weakened him with wolfsbane enough to leave him useless. The strawberry blonde girl started to fix the mirrors of the Hale house so the reflection of the full moon could catch on them… The reflection of the moon made presence in the mirrors, jumping to each mirror to the last one that reflected where Peter's dead body was.

"LYDIA" Derek shouted as hard as he could "STOP."

There was a short silence but it felt like hours to a certain weak Alpha. His eyes widened when he saw a figure standing up in front of him as Lydia fell on the floor and watched horrified what she had done.

"I heard there was a party" Peter's voice echoed throughout the room. He was standing in front of his nephew, in the flesh "Don't worry, I invited myself" he finished smirking to then inhale the air in satisfaction.

The first thing that happened after Peter's appearance was that Lydia left, she just ran away hoping for some reason everything would go away… almost trying to make herself believe it was another nightmare but it wasn't.

Peter tilted his head and shrugged not caring at all the girl had left, he turned to look as his now unconscious nephew, he smirked "Thank you, Derek. I'm still resenting you a little bit for killing me but now we are fair."

And what did Peter do? He ran away. Naked.

It wasn't until minutes later that Alan Deaton arrived and looked at the scene horrified, the hole on the floor indicating Peter was now back to life, he managed to grab Derek's body and put him on his car where the emissary took him to his clinic.

He put the Alpha on a table and started to call his name hoping he could wake up, he hit his cheek a couple of times but there was no respond so Alan went to find a dog whistle knowing it could work on werewolves too.

Alan blow the whistle making Derek wake up groaning in pain "That sound –What was it?" he asked.

"You are going to be weak for several hours" Deaton answered evading the question.

Derek blinked and muttered "It actually happened."

"Don't worry. You're still an Alpha. But, as usual, not a particularly a competent one" Alan told him.

The Alpha asked "Where is he?"

"I wish I could tell you" Deaton responded.

"Why don't you tell me why you are helping me?" Derek asked confused.

The vet sighed "Helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life. Helping you was a promise I made to your mother."

"You are the one my sister talked about. She said you're a –kind of an advisor?" the werewolf asked curious.

"She was right. And I have some advice that you need to listen to very closely right now. What Peter managed to do doesn't come without a price" he told him "He'll be physically weak, so he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence, he is cunning. He's going to come at you, Derek. He'll try to twist his way inside your head, preying on your insecurities. He'll tell you that he's the only way you can stop Gerard. Do not trust him."

Derek scoffed "I don't trust anyone."

"I know" Deaton sighed "If you did, you might be the Alpha you like to think you are, and unfortunately, the only person you should trust doesn't trust you at all."

"Scott" the Alpha stated.

Before Alan could continue the place started to shake and the lights flicked for a moment "No, no… no" he muttered looking around "I was hoping it hadn't attach to him."

Derek's eyes flashed red involuntarily but he hadn't been the only one, every single supernatural creature in Beacon Hills had felt it… Scott's eyes flashed yellow when he felt the earth rumble under him, he frowned confused.

Peter who had managed to find clothes and now was fully dressed had almost fallen down; his eye flashed his cold blue color and looked around not knowing what was happening.

Isaac, Erica, Boyd, they all flashed their eyes… the Kanima, Jackson, stopped for a second and hissed at nothing shaking his head. At the other side Lydia had felt something else, she started hyperventilating and grabbed her head in pain… then she screamed as hard as she could.

Derek's eyes turned back to his green tone as he heard a familiar scream far away, he turned to Deaton who looked distressed and catch his words "What was that?" he asked "What the hell just happened? What do you mean with attach to him? Is this Peter doing?"

"He didn't know the consequences" Deaton muttered "He didn't know this would happen… how he could? No one knew."

"Deaton" the Alpha snapped "What did Peter do?"

Alan sighed closing his eyes to then open them and look directly to the werewolf's eyes "I'm afraid that Peter didn't come back alone" he cleared his throat "Something –someone attached to him when he was trying to come back and that person succeeded" he shook his head "You need to leave."

"What?" Derek frowned "You are not making any sense."

"You will know soon… we all will know soon but now, you have to go, Scott is in danger. He is with Stilinski right now. You need to find him; you need to find him as fast as you can. I've known Gerard for a long time. He always has a plan, something tells me –it's going exactly the way he wants it to."

Derek was about to persist but he decided to leave. The druid sighed frustrated "I made a mistake" he whispered "We made a mistake" he finished including Talia in the phrase "This will end up horrible."

* * *

Back in the Hale house, the floor where Peter's body was before started to open until a hand came out of the dirt and grabbed the piece of wood using it to pull itself out, the other hand came out and did the same; the person started to crawl out of the dirt till a head came out. A gasp sounded from a female voice, she finished to take herself out and slowly she stood up inhaling and exhaling, breathing the air so it could reach her lungs… it had been so long since she could actually breathe that she almost forgot how to.

She looked around the burned house and grinned deviously "It feels fantastic to be back" she cracked her neck and started to walk out of the house and when she got out the blonde tilted her head and arched her eyebrow, a second later, the door closed by an invisible force. When she heard the door closing she smirked knowing she still have it in her but this time, Carrie White was not only back from the death but she also felt more powerful than before.

* * *

Please leave your reviews! Hope you like this!


End file.
